


WiFi

by CuervoToxico



Category: MapleStory
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Humor, Internet, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuervoToxico/pseuds/CuervoToxico
Summary: Un chico está robando WiFi descaradamente y Kinesis ya no sabe qué hacer para que se largue.
Relationships: Jay/Kinesis (MapleStory)
Kudos: 2





	WiFi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xsslicerx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsslicerx/gifts).



> Para la hermosa de xsslicerx porque te amo un montón bella hermosa.

No es que a Kinesis no le gusten las vacaciones, tal vez no tanto como ir a la escuela, pero sí que le gustan, sobre todo cuando sus padres consiguen vacaciones en el trabajo los mismos días y pueden salir de veraneo a algún lugar.

No es el caso esta vez, sus padres siguen trabajando. Así que él extraña la escuela, pero no pueden culparlo, él ama charlar con sus compañeros y bromear con sus profesores, recorrer de un lado a otro toda la edificación mientras su amiga Nero le cuenta sobre algún nuevo chisme, correr por el salón con un rollo de cartulina en mano golpeando a su adversario o entrar en debate con profesores y alumnos, ama llevar la contraria a una idea aún cuando sabe que está mal, solo para poner de mal genio a quién sea que le esté debatiendo.

Extrañará eso, luego de estas vacaciones entrará a su último año escolar, y está nervioso porque no quiere que esto acabe, no quiere perder todo esto, las jugarretas, las guerras de basura que se arman con los estudiantes menores o los partidos de básquetbol en las que participa el profesor de deportes y todos se reúnen a alentar, las peleas por quedarse la silla sin dibujos obscenos y por tener la mesa que no cojea, su compañera chillona que pide retrasen el examen a gritos y su compañero con bajón al final del salón armándose el mejor sándwich del día. Sí, definitivamente debe disfrutar por completo su último año.

Pero por ahora debe hacer aseo.

Así que ahí estaba. En los parlantes se escuchaba una lista de reproducción con las canciones más escuchadas del año, su gata escondida en algún lugar de su habitación porque odia el sonido de la aspiradora y él está moviendo los sofás para poder limpiar abajo de ellos, cantando y moviendo su cuerpo en un intento de baile.

Sus padres están en el trabajo y no llegan hasta las ocho de la tarde, así que luego de limpiar almorzará lo que quedó del día anterior y se relajará todo lo que queda de tarde viendo series.

Apenas ya acababa de trapear cuando notó al chico, mirando a través del visillo en su ventana lo pudo ver sentado fuera de su jardín, con la espalda apoyada a la reja y tecleando en su celular. Rubio, vestía con una camiseta manga larga a rayas y simples pantalones negros, tenía lo que parecía ser un antifaz sobre su cabeza y unos gigantes audífonos con diseño de gato.

Kinesis se preguntó si el chico había estado llamando, así que apagó la música antes de abrir la puerta para hablarle.

—Hola —saludó Kinesis—. Estaba con la música alta, lo siento, ¿estabas llamando?

Vio al chico bajar sus audífonos un poco, volteando a verle con un rostro completamente inexpresivo y luego negó con la cabeza.

—Oh, está bien —murmuró Kinesis.

Moviéndose en su lugar nervioso Kinesis no sacaba la mirada del chico, no es como si el rubio estuviera haciendo algo malo, pero le inquietaba que estuviera ahí sentado, apoyado justamente en la entrada y dándole la espalda, revisando su celular desinteresadamente.

—¿Entonces no necesitas nada? —preguntó Kinesis.

El rubio volvió a negar y Kinesis se puso aún más inquieto. ¿Por qué ese desconocido estaba ahí entonces? Entró y cerró la puerta con llave, tomó la escoba que tenía a mano por si debía golpear a alguien y subió las escaleras corriendo, su habitación tenía la ventana que daba hacia la calle, desde ahí podía ver al chico perfectamente y tenerlo vigilado. Consideró llamar a alguno de sus padres, decirles que había un chico sentado fuera de su casa chateando en su celular y escuchando música, pero la verdad no sabía si eso sonaba como emergencia para que dejaran sus trabajos y volvieran a casa.

Se quedó vigilando en la ventana por al menos media hora, el joven no mostraba señales de querer irse y Kinesis estaba por entrar en pánico, además tenía hambre, pero no se atrevía a quitarle la mirada de encima, ¿y si estaba esperando un descuido para meterse a la casa y robarles? Durante todo ese rato no hizo nada sospechoso, sólo miraba su móvil y de vez en cuando movía la cabeza ligeramente, quizás al ritmo de la música en sus audífonos, pero aún así podía pasar algo, nunca se está seguro por completo.

Cuando su estómago comenzó a gruñir Kinesis se decidió por reunir toda su valentía y bajar a hablar con el chico nuevamente, así que aferró la escoba a su cuerpo con mucha fuerza y dio pisotones por la escalera, tratando de demostrar la fuerza con la que iba, dispuesto a todo.

Abrió la puerta de golpe y se quedó de pie en el marco de esta, mirando con ojos amenazantes al rubio, quien lo miró de reojo y movió solo un lado de sus audífonos para escuchar.

—¿Esperas algo o qué? —preguntó el azabache.

Para molestia de Kinesis el chico volvió a negar con la cabeza y continuó en su celular.

—¿Eres de por aquí? —volvió a consultar.

Entonces el chico señaló hacia una de las casa del frente, concretamente la que estaba a la derecha de la que coincidía con la suya. Kinesis sabía que esa casa había estado en venta hasta hace tres días, que fue cuando llegó un camión de mudanzas con sus nuevos inquilinos, en el momento a Kinesis no le interesó, no se molestó en salir a ver quiénes eran ni presentarse, por ende no sabía de la existencia del rubio.

Pero aún si el chico decía la verdad de que vivía en frente, la pregunta seguía rondando la cabeza de Kinesis, ¿por qué estaba ahí? ¿Qué le incitaba a estar sentado fuera de su casa y obstaculizar la entrada?

—¿Por qué estás aquí?

Kinesis enserio esperaba que el rubio le contestara, o sino creería firmemente que era mudo o trastornado, suerte no fue así.

—Internet —soltó el joven, señalando su celular.

Entonces Kinesis creyó entender.

—¿Me estás robando WiFi?

—Sí, ya terminé, gracias —murmuró el chico colocándose de pie finalmente.

—Espera, ¿quién te dio la contraseña? —preguntó Kinesis confundido.

El rubio se encogió de hombros antes de marcharse.

Kinesis le vio irse, ofendido y molesto dio un portazo y fue en búsqueda de su celular para poder hacer una llamada a la compañía de internet y preguntar cómo es que se cambia la contraseña.

Una vez consiguió cambiar la clave, se preocupó de volver a conectar la televisión y su propio móvil, y al fin pudo calentar el almuerzo en el microondas instalándose a almorzar y ver series.

Cuando sus padres volvieron del trabajo Kinesis tuvo que escribirles la nueva contraseña en sus celulares, siempre era así, él era quien se encargaba de escribir la contraseña en todos los aparatos que tuvieran conexión a internet, sobre todo porque las contraseñas que elegía siempre eran nombres o expresiones extrañas de series que sus padres no saben escribir, así que era casi imposible que alguien le haya dado la clave al chico de hace rato, ya que sólo él sabía cuál era, y definitivamente él no se la dio a nadie.

De todas formas ahora ya no importaba, la cambió y no tendrá que preocuparse más por eso.

O eso pensaba, hasta que llegó el día siguiente y el joven volvió a aparecer.

Kinesis lo vio desde su ventana, estaba ordenando su habitación luego de que su gata haya botado las cosas de su repisa y tirado un vaso con agua al suelo. Le vio salir de la casa que había mencionado el día anterior, cruzando la calle sólo quitando la mirada de su celular para comprobar que no pasara ningún auto y quedó de pie fuera de su casa, aunque luego de unos segundos el rubio dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Kinesis sonrió satisfecho al notar que el chico no pudo conectarse y por ende se largó.

La sonrisa no le duró mucho, no cuando al minuto de desaparecer por la puerta, el chico volvió a salir, esta vez con una laptop entre sus manos y sus audífonos colgando de su cuello. Se sentó en la entrada de la casa de Kinesis y pronto se puso a teclear en su computadora.

El azabache dio un salto en su lugar, comenzando a revolver entre sus cajones hasta encontrar los binoculares de juguete que ha guardado durante años porque realmente funcionan y los usa para espiar a su gata cuando se escapa por los techos.

Un chico de diecisiete años como Kinesis definitivamente sabe lo útiles que pueden ser los binoculares de juguete en situaciones como estas.

Hizo a un lado el visillo, sólo un poco para que no se notara su presencia ahí y miró a través del juguete hacia donde estaba el rubio. En su computadora sólo alcanzó a distinguir un montón de letras y números que no comprendía, también los dedos del chico que se movían sobre el teclado sumamente rápido, y luego de eso, la página de _Google_ estaba ahí, lista para buscar lo que necesites.

Kinesis jadeó indignado, se colocó la camiseta que se había quitado por la mañana, era verano y hacía calor, así que dentro de casa preferiría ir medio desnudo, también sacó a su gata del armario donde la había encerrado minutos antes para que no se cortara con el vaso reventado en el suelo.

Cuando salió de casa y caminó hasta la entrada de su jardín, donde estaba el rubio desde el otro lado de la reja sentado, vio que ahora en su computadora estaba reproduciéndose un anime, y el chico parecía completamente indiferente a su presencia.

—Hola, disculpa pero, ¿estás aquí por el internet otra vez? —preguntó Kinesis apoyando su rostro contra la reja.

—Hola, sí no te preocupes, ya me pude conectar —murmuró el rubio, sin voltearse a verlo siquiera y subiéndole el volumen descaradamente.

Kinesis se quejó ofendido por eso y se retiró dando pisotones, volvió al minuto, esta vez con un rociador en la mano listo para atacar.

—¡Deja de robar mi internet! —alegó Kinesis antes de rociarle agua al chico.

El rubio dio un salto en su lugar, aferrándose a su laptop para que no terminara en el suelo y se levantó lo más rápido que pudo.

—¡¿Qué ocurre contigo?! —preguntó alterado el joven.

—Fuera de aquí si no quieres que te vuelva a rociar agua —amenazó el azabache apuntándole con el rociador.

El rubio le miró molesto, acomodó sus audífonos que con el movimiento habían caído por su cuello y retándole con la mirada, con una sonrisa burlesca apareciendo en sus labios, con movimientos lentos, se sentó nuevamente en el asfalto fuera de su casa y presionó la barra de espacio en su teclado para que el video continuara reproduciéndose.

Kinesis abrió la boca aún más indignado y decidió que no tenía el tiempo para pelear con el chico, aún cuando tenía todo el tiempo del mundo ya que no hacía nada productivo durante el día que no fuera el aseo de la mañana.

Entró a su casa molesto, dando un portazo tras de sí y corriendo a su computadora.

Cambiaría la contraseña otra vez y lo haría cuantas veces sean necesarias.  
  
  
  


Fueron demasiadas veces la verdad.

Realmente llegó a perder la cuenta, al menos todos los días colocaba una distinta y otras veces repetía las anteriores, pero es que se estaba quedando sin ideas de qué colocar como clave, y encima sus padres ya se estaban hartando.

Él les comentó a sus padres que el vecino les estaba robando WiFi, pero ellos no le tomaron mucha importancia, la verdad es que no lograban entender muy bien como iba eso de la tecnología, ellos pagaban el Internet y tenían Internet en casa, así que no veían el problema.

Kinesis se molestaba un poco por eso, porque era a sus padre quienes facturaban mientras aquel chico rubio conseguía Internet gratis. Además, ¿por qué sólo a ellos? Si algo notó del joven en todo ese tiempo, es que podía sacar la clave de su WiFi en poco tiempo, y no entiende por qué no le hace lo mismo a sus otros vecinos, si le es tan sencillo colgarse al WiFi podría hacerlo con cualquier otro, pero no, todos los días pasa al menos dos horas únicamente fuera de su casa molestando.

A Kinesis ya hasta le comenzaba a ser familiar.

Ese día no se molestó en volver a cambiar la clave, no serviría de nada, sólo se subió a su sofá apoyado contra el respaldo y se quedó viendo por la ventana al chico. Era verano y mientras Kinesis se la pasaba diariamente casi desnudo dentro de su casa, el chico rubio ahí fuera siempre aparecía con camisetas de manga larga y pantalones negros. Seguro se estaba asando de calor. Kinesis pensaba que quizás el chico es un maniático.

Movió el sofá de lugar para poder tener total acceso al ventanal que daba hacia el jardín y hacia el rubio, se instaló con su plato de comida en el suelo y su computadora a un lado reproduciendo una serie en _Netflix_. Ya hasta dejó de disimular, simplemente corría las cortinas para poder ver mejor y se quedaba ahí todo el tiempo que el rubio se quedara, así como el chico le roba WiFi descaradamente, Kinesis lo vigilaba descaradamente.

Al menos le servía de entretención, las videollamadas con su amiga Nero sólo la podían hacer durante la noche, la chica se fue de vacaciones con sus padres y durante el día se la pasa recorriendo, disfrutando los paisaje y conviviendo con su familia, Kinesis prefiera que haga eso a que se la pase pegada a un celular solo para hablar con él.

Nero es su mejor amiga y la única con la que se habla incluso en vacaciones, el resto de sus amigos sólo son de escuela, fuera de ella no mantiene contacto con ninguno, así que no tiene mucho que hacer, no hasta que Nero vuelva y puedan salir a por helado y a chismorrear.

Kinesis una vez terminó de almorzar pausó su serie y se levantó para ir por un vaso de agua, con más hielo que agua pero eso eran detalles. Se quedó de pie aún mirando fuera, si el chico seguía su horario habitual que con desagrado tuvo que aceptar, aún le quedaba una hora ahí. Lo podía ver pasar su mano por sobre su frente de vez en cuando, su rostro siempre estaba rojo e incluso parecía que sus extremidades se derretían.

¿Enserio prefería estar ahí con todo el sol?

Suspiró, molesto consigo mismo, porque se estaba sintiendo mal por el chico, siendo que él era quien decidía estar ahí robando su Internet. Aún así, Kinesis tiene un extraño impulso de querer ser un aporte para todos, querer ayudar siempre. ¿Por qué la vida tuvo que hacerlo de corazón débil?

Kinesis fue por una botella con agua, peleó con ella para poder meterle unos cuantos hielos y salió de casa. Apenas el rubio escuchó que la puerta se abría le volteó a ver, con ojos desconfiados, quizás esperando que vuelva a reclamar o rociarle agua, retiró sus audífonos y esperó a que el azabache estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para hablarle.

—Hola —saludó con voz bajita el rubio.

—No te vayas a morir deshidratado —soltó el más alto.

Pasó la botella entre la reja dejándola a un lado del chico y se volvió al interior de su casa casi corriendo. Cerró la puerta y miró por la ventana, el chico también le miraba, parecía confundido mientras tomaba la botella, sin quitarle los ojos de encima, Kinesis pensó que era buen momento para usar las cortinas, pero si se ocultaba tras de ellas ahora que el rubio le miraba, se sentiría ridículo, así que fingió una mirada desinteresada y se largó de su vista, subiendo las escaleras en total calma.

Apenas estuvo arriba, corrió hacia su habitación y tomó a su gata que dormía sobre su cama, abrazándola ansioso mientras se asomaba desde una esquina de su ventana.

Al menos el rubio ya no miraba al interior de la casa, había vuelto sus ojos a su laptop y continuó haciendo lo que sea que hacía antes de que Kinesis le haya ido a interrumpir, dándole cortos tragos al agua y apoyando el plástico de la botella fresca contra su rostro.

Kinesis dio un pequeño salto cuando su gata maulló entre sus brazos, llamando su atención y retorciéndose, como si exigiera que la bajase.

—¿Crees que fue tonto hacer eso? Ahora quizás hasta crea que tiene permiso de usar mi WiFi —comentó Kinesis dejando al animal en el suelo.

La gata maulló volviendo a su cama para seguir durmiendo y Kinesis asintió, como si estuviera teniendo una conversación completamente seria con su mascota.

—Tienes razón, mañana le volveré a cambiar la clave, para que sepa que sigue sin ser bienvenido.

Kinesis no volvió a asomarse por las ventanas hasta que ya supuso el chico se habría marchado, así que cuando se decidió en pausar nuevamente su serie y arriesgarse a ver fuera, notó que el chico efectivamente se había largado ya, y la botella en la que le había dado agua estaba en la entrada de su jardín, donde el rubio posiblemente metió la mano por la reja y la dejó ahí.

Cuando Kinesis salió a recoger la botella, se quedó un rato más ahí, mirando hacia la casa del frente, tal vez esperando ver al rubio por algún lado, se preguntaba que estaría haciendo, ¿viene por dos horas de internet y luego qué?

Kinesis se molestó por estar pensando en ese sinvergüenza y entró a su casa dando un portazo.

Le molesta que el único chico de su edad viviendo en el vecindario sea él, porque de alguna forma no consigue odiarlo, como si estuviera esperando el momento para conversar y tener compañía con quien pasar las aburridas vacaciones, quizás un amigo. Pero no, el chico seguirá siendo molesto mientras le quite Internet.

Aún siendo molesto, Kinesis no pudo dejar de pasarle un botella con agua, no era la clase de persona que deja al resto deshidratarse fuera de su casa, así que lo hacía con el dolor de su alma.

Aunque el chico seguía siendo un descarado.

Ese día Kinesis estaba almorzando, escuchando las caricaturas en la televisión y mirando de reojo al rubio fuera de casa que acaba de llegar, no pasó mucho hasta que el chico llamó al interior de la casa y eso a Kinesis le asombró tanto que no pudo evitar dar un salto hasta la puerta.

—Hola —saludó Kinesis—, ¿qué ocurre?

El chico nuevamente estaba vistiendo ropa de extremidades largas, ropa que le hace morir de calor totalmente, sus audífonos estaban sobre su cuello, su laptop bajo su brazo y sus mejillas rojas por el calor.

—No está funcionando el Internet, ¿crees poder reiniciar el router? Por favor —Pidió el rubio.

Kinesis jadeó indignado por el atrevimiento, cerró la puerta con fuerza y fue hasta donde estaba el router, porque iba a reiniciarlo pero con molestia.

Estaba siendo muy amable, así que decidió no darle agua.  
Aunque luego de un rato igual salió con la botella fresca, pero también llevó el rociador.

Dejó la botella a un lado como estaba acostumbrando e hincado miró al chico con el rociador apuntándole. El rubio también le miraba, con los ojos entrecerrados, quizás preparado para que le rocíe, quizás sólo retándole.

Kinesis no se dio tiempo para arrepentirse, solo apretó y roció.

—Gracias —dijo el rubio, pasando su mano por sobre su rostro quitando el exceso y le sonrió divertido, luego tomó la botella y bebió de ella.

—No hay de qué —sonrió Kinesis—. Es para el calor, claramente, ¿quieres otra?

Volvió a apuntarle con el rociador y el chico enseguida negó, moviendo su cuerpo hacia un lado tratando de evitarlo. Kinesis rió y se colocó de pie, mirando divertido al rubio quien también rió, estirando la manga de su camiseta para secarse el rostro con ella.

—Hay como mil grados —Exageró Kin—. ¿Por qué te abrigas tanto?

El rubio le miró confundido, tal vez no esperaba que tratara de sacarle conversación, quizás ni siquiera esperaba que bromeara con él luego de lo ha hecho.

—Por el sol —respondió—, soy alérgico.

—¿Eres alérgico al sol? —preguntó Kinesis.

El rubio asintió y Kinesis le miró ansioso, ahora se estaba dando cuenta que incluso el rojo en sus mejillas no era tan normal, parecía más fuerte, como... ¿quemaduras por el sol? Pero distinto, pequeñas manchitas, no sabría decirlo. Creía firmemente en lo que el chico dijo.

Kinesis asintió de vuelta y retrocedió a pasos lentos, mirando al rubio a los ojos mientras desaparecía por la puerta, para luego volver a aparecer con sus llaves en mano. Él simplemente no podía dejar que se la caiga la piel y muera ahí fuera, eso era algo inconcebible, así que abrió la reja y se hizo a un lado.

—Puedes estar en mi jardín, al menos hay sombra —ofreció el azabache.

A esas horas su casa le daba sombra a la mayor parte de su jardín, así que el chico podía sentarse en el césped o en el escalón de la puerta de entrada, donde quisiese mientras no estuviera maltratando su piel de esa manera.

El rubio asintió y se colocó de pie, sonriéndole tan bonito que Kinesis pensó que era él quien le estaba haciendo el favor de tener su presencia ahí y no al revés. Refunfuñó molesto por eso y dejó la reja abierta, para que el chico pudiera irse cuando quisiera, dejó que se sentara sobre el césped y luego de eso volvió a encerrarse en su casa.

Estuvo todo el tiempo que el chico se dignó a quedarse pegado a la ventana de su habitación, espiándolo desde arriba sin tener nada más interesante que hacer. Pensó en dejar caer algún objeto y atinarle al rubio para ver si con eso el chico se asustaba y se largaba, pero sabía que eso sería muy contradictorio de su parte, ya que él lo dejó entrar y no le reclamó por el internet.

¡Fue chantaje absoluto! El chico no puede llegar y decir que es alérgico, seguro sabe que eso daña el corazón de Kin, todos saben que Kinesis cae ante cualquier cosa, y es que no puede dejar al chico afuera sabiendo que puede conseguir algo más grave.

De todas formas cuando se fue el rubio, Kinesis volvió a cambiar su clave por "DejaDeRobarMiWiFi". No tiene ni idea de cómo funciona eso de ver su clave, tampoco sabe si podrá leerla, así que por las dudas también cambió el nombre a "Consíguete el tuyo".

No se consiguió el suyo porque al otro día volvió a aparecer, y cuando estuvo frente su casa Kinesis jura que lo vio reír. Son pocas las expresiones que le ha visto a ese chico y no sabe si eso fue un logro. Él no necesita esa clase de logros, él necesita que deje su internet en paz.

Aun así Kinesis salió a darle paso a su jardín, dejó que se sentara sobre el césped nuevamente y le dio la botella con agua.

Kin volvió al interior de su casa y se quedó pegado a la ventana un rato, pensando en qué más hacer para que él chico se vaya. ¿Debería llamar a la policía? A Kinesis no le gusta la policía, él es un adolescente en contra del gobierno y la pésima seguridad que les brinda, pero no es estúpido, y si se ve en la obligación de llamar lo hará sin pensar, pero sabe que esta no es una situación que lo amerite, el chico ratero no le hace sentir amenazando, sólo le molesta un poco, y no por las razones que debería.

Kinesis sabe que si el chico hubiera llegado a su casa y le hubiera pedido la contraseña amablemente, Kinesis hasta le dejaría la clave del Netflix con tal de hablar con él y tener a alguien con quien pasar el rato en vacaciones.

Pero no lo hizo, así que a Kinesis le molesta lo suficiente como para cambiarle la clave diariamente, pero no tanto como para llamar a la policía.

Suspiró aburrido, la serie que estaba viendo ya había acabado y aún le quedaban bastantes horas al día para que acabe.

Fue hasta el congelador donde su madre guardaba los helados de paleta que compró el fin de semana anterior y tomó dos. Extrañamente el chico rubio no se aparece los fines de semana que es cuando sus padres tienen libre, quizás está ocupado esos días, y no es que Kinesis se la pase viendo por la ventana chismorreando a sus padres de lo que pasa en el vecindario, pero está aburrido y es lo que lo entretiene, así que en ocasiones lo ha visto salir temprano de casa y vuelto ya de tarde.

Kinesis no está espiándolo.

De todas formas no estaba dispuesto a seguir con ese extraño comportamiento de mirar y esconderse, él hablaría con el chico.

Salió de casa con las llaves en una mano y los helados en la otra, dando un pequeño portazo a la puerta y pisando fuerte, decido.

El rubio apenas le escuchó salir con tal escándalo volteó a verle confundido, y aún más cuando el azabache tomó asiento en el césped junto suyo y le ofreció un helado.

—Es de manzana con limón —comentó Kin.

Sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, en espera de cualquier ataque de su parte, el joven acercó su mano lentamente hasta la de Kinesis, tomó el helado precavido y Kin pensó en darle con el helado en el ojo si no se apresuraba.

—Gracias —murmuró él.

—De nada —sonrió Kinesis, tan grande y brillante como pudo—. Me llamo Kinesis, ¿y tú?

—Jay.

—¿Jay Garrick? —preguntó Kin.

—No, sólo Jay —respondió serio.

—Si no me sigues las referencias entonces tendré que cambiar la clave otra vez —se quejó el azabache.

El rubio sonrió pequeñito ante eso y volteó los ojos. Dejó su laptop a un lado para poder quitarle el envoltorio al helado y Kinesis notó que estaba viendo anime otra vez, Kin no sabe mucho de animes, conoce lo básico, los que se reproducían en la televisión y que veía de niño, también los más bizarros que sus compañeros y compañeras de clase le hicieron ver por el puro morbo, también conoce otros pocos solo por los memes de internet, así que no está familiarizado con ellos y creyó que sería bueno que el chico le cuente algo, empezar una conversación en la que el rubio se sienta cómodo.

—Entonces, ¿qué estás viendo? —preguntó Kin.

—Es un anime de zombis —respondió el rubio.

—Genial, ¿y de qué trata? —Volvió a preguntar.

—De zombis.

Luego de eso Kinesis se sintió un poco tonto y quedó estancado a mitad de charla. Jay debió notarlo porque sólo rio suavecito, le quitó los audífonos a la computadora y le volteó a ver.

—¿Quieres verla conmigo? Estaba recién empezando —preguntó Jay.

Kinesis asintió feliz y cruzó sus piernas acomodándose mejor, comiendo de su helado que ya comenzaba a derretirse y quitándole la botella de agua para tirarse el líquido sobre la cabeza.

Se quedaron viendo anime hasta que el computador se apagó por falta de batería y el rubio tuvo que volver a su casa, Kinesis hizo aseo lo más rápido que pudo antes de que llegaran sus padres y jugó un rato más con su gata, ella tenía que hacer ejercicio porque estaba engordando mucho según la veterinaria, así que la mantuvo entretenida hasta la hora de cenar.

Cambió la clave también, porque el chico no siguió su referencia y se lo debía.

Al otro día volvieron a sentarse juntos en su jardín a terminar el anime que dejaron a medias y luego de eso se pusieron a ver videos de conspiraciones. No se aburrieron e incluso logró hacer que el rubio se riera un buen rato. Al siguiente día volvieron juntarse a ver algo y al otro día también, y así siguió, a veces veían anime, otras veces videos de terror e incluso teorías extrañas de las películas de _Disney._

—¿Cómo logras sacar mi contraseña siempre? —preguntó un día.

—Eso es porque soy un genio —respondió Jay.

—No seas tan humilde —comentó sarcástico Kin, empujándole apenas por un brazo y rió.

El rubio no le contestó de todas formas.

Jay seguía vistiendo sus camisetas de manga larga y sus pantalones negros, Kinesis pensó que luego de unos días se daría cuenta que ya no lo dejaría sentado a todo él sol y comenzaría a vestir como cualquier otro joven en verano, no lo hizo.

Cuando Kin volvió a preguntarle por su ropa, Jay le comentó que aunque no estuviera directamente al sol, igual su alergia continuaba, sobre todo si el sol estaba tan fuerte.

Kinesis se sintió un poco mal por eso, porque él no entiende mucho de alergias y no sabe si es peligroso o no, supuso que lo del chico no debe serlo, al menos no tanto, ya que sigue yendo y no parece que su la piel de su rostro empeore o algo así.

Esa noche le preguntó a su madre si dejaba que su nuevo amigo entrara a la casa. Ella no tuvo problemas con eso, le hacía feliz que conviviera con alguien y eso a él también le puso feliz.

Cuando el día llegó y Jay se hizo presente en su puerta, Kinesis salió a recibirlo con una sonrisa gigantesca en su rostro y le dejó pasar, comentándole que esta vez podían estar dentro de la casa y ver algo en la televisión si le apetecía.

Jay en un principio lucía incómodo ahí dentro, sentado en el suelo porque no quiso usar el sofá y sus piernas moviéndose ansiosas, viendo como el azabache iba de un lado a otro, trayendo golosinas y limonada envasada ya que él no sabía cómo hacer.

Al poco rato de comenzar una película Jay terminó por relajarse, escuchando los comentarios estúpidos que Kinesis soltaba y riéndose con ellos, atreviéndose a bromar de vez en cuando.

—¿Enserio volviste a cambiar la clave? —preguntó el rubio cuando quiso usar el internet en su celular.

—La cambiaré las veces que sean necesarias, hay un chico muy antipático que me roba WiFi siempre —comentó Kinesis.

—Pues no creo que se detenga —se burló Jay mostrándole la lengua.

Uno de esos días Jay conoció a su gata y no se le despegó en ningún momento, descubrió que amaba demasiado a los gatos pero que no podía tener porque era alérgico, cuando le comentó eso entendió porque se la pasó todo el tiempo estornudando y con sus ojos irritados, Kinesis trató de quitarle a la gata pero Jay se negó, argumentando que pasar un poco de tiempo con ella no le afectaría tanto.

Kinesis también descubrió que Jay era alérgico al chocolate pero aun así lo comía, porque sólo le causaba dolor de cabeza y era aguantable.

Jay era alérgico a varias cosas a las que se exponía sin cuidado. Kinesis debía estar pendiente a él para que no abrazara demasiado a su gato o no comiera más de un trozo de chocolate, que no estuviera esperándolo fuera de casa tanto tiempo y además que dejara de tomar energéticas como si fuera agua.

Pronto Nero volvió de vacaciones y tuvo que repartir las horas del día para verse con ella y con Jay. Entonces se levantaba temprano, guardaba su almuerzo en un táper y se iba a casa de su amiga hasta pasada la hora de comer, que era cuando volvía a casa para recibir a Jay, veían y hablaban lo que se les ocurriese en el momento, hasta que despedía a Jay en la puerta dos horas antes de la llegada de sus padres del trabajo y aprovechaba de limpiar la casa.

Al menos con Nero no se veía todos los días, con ella estaba acostumbrado a verse diariamente en la escuela y en vacaciones se juntaban un poco menos, así que aún tenía días en los que dormía hasta las dos de la tarde, donde se levantaba a la hora de almorzar y luego esperaba a que apareciera Jay.

Ese día estaban en la cocina preparando unas galletas que vieron por tutoriales de YouTube y que parecían simples. Prácticamente Kinesis era quien estaba haciendo todo mientras que Jay se mantenía al margen, alegando que no le gustaría ensuciarse y que él era quien le dictaría la receta.

—¿Por qué solo me robas internet a mí?

La pregunta surgió de la nada, deteniendo la lectura de preparación que estaba a haciendo Jay y dejando al chico de pie en medio de la cocina incómodo.

—¿Estás molesto por eso? —preguntó con voz bajita Jay.

—No, no es eso —se apresuró a aclarar Kin—. Es solo que pensé que como tienes la facilidad de conectarte a mi WiFi, podías hacerlo con cualquiera.

—Sí puedo hacerlo con otro.

—¿Entonces por qué solo con el mío? —volvió a preguntar Kinesis.

Jay se movió nervioso en su lugar, apretando su celular donde tenía escrita la receta contra su pecho y volteando la mirada hacia la sala, evitando los ojos de azabache, quién se había detenido de mezclar y le miraba confundido.

—El día en que me mudé, te vi fuera de tu casa y bueno, me pareciste... —se alargó Jay, inquieto en su lugar, bajando la mirada a su pies que se movían de un lado a otro y frunció su ceño tratando de quedarse tranquilo—. Me pareciste agradable.

Terminó por decir Jay, aún sin mirarle a la cara, con sus manos nerviosas moviéndose por sobre su cabello y acomodando su antifaz.

Kinesis sonrió amplio y feliz— ¿Enserio te parecí agradable?

—Sí, también porque me gusta molestarte —respondió enseguida Jay.

Entonces su rostro comenzó a colocarse más y más rojo, sus mejillas ya de por sí rojas por las alergias ahora quemaban e incluso enrojeciendo hasta el cuello.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —preguntó confundido Kin.

—Nada —respondió cortante el rubio.

Kinesis se rió por eso, inclinándose sobre la mesa apoyando sus codos en ella y se le quedó mirando mientras sacudía de sus manos la harina.

—Bueno, ya es hora de que me tenga que ir, me están esperando en casa para algo —murmuró el más bajo, aún con su rostro rojo hasta las orejas y saliendo rápido de la cocina.

—¡¿Me vas a dejar haciendo galletas solo?! —volvió a preguntó Kinesis alterado, él realmente no tiene ni idea de cómo hacer galletas.

—Lo estás haciendo bien, no te preocupes, mañana nos vemos —se despidió rápido, llegando hasta la entrada con movimientos torpes y saliendo de la casa.

Kinesis tuvo la sensación de que el rubio estaba huyendo de algo.

Terminó de hacer las galletas y no le quedaron tan mal como pensaba, así que se arriesgó a hacer más, guardó algunas para Jay, otras para Nero y se comió el resto, escondiendo todo para no dejar evidencia a sus padres de que hizo galletas y no les dejó.

Kinesis cambió la clave del WiFi porque Jay lo dejó haciendo galletas solo y se lo merecía.  
  
  
  


Eran apenas la una de la tarde cuando apareció Jay en su casa, gritando su nombre desde fuera de la reja para que se despierte y le vaya a abrir. Kinesis no está orgulloso de decir que le hubiera gustado seguir durmiendo, pero es cierto que le gusta más socializar, así que optó por no ignorarle y se levantó, vistiendo una camiseta deportiva y su short de pijama, el cabello despeinado y la marca de la almohada plasmada en su mejilla.

Salió de casa para abrir la reja y dejarle el pase mientras él volvía dentro a servirle más comida a su gata y cambiarle el agua, él se sirvió un vaso de leche y cuando lo terminó de tres grandes sorbos caminó de vuelta hasta el salón, notando que el rubio no había avanzado más allá de la puerta, como si fuera la primera vez entrando a su casa y no supiera donde sentarse ni qué hacer.

—¿Qué te pasa? Siéntate —alentó Kinesis dejándose caer sobre uno de los sofás acostándose a lo largo y encendiendo la televisión—. ¿Qué veremos hoy?

—Kinesis —llamó Jay, acercándose con pasos tímidos hasta donde el azabache—. Tengo algo que hablar contigo

Kin se sentó casi de golpe, porque las conversaciones serias siempre comienzan así y eso le asusta. Porque en las películas nunca terminan bien esas charlas y son los comienzos en las discusiones de sus padres.

—Cuéntame.

Jay tragó saliva y luego tomó aire, como si necesitara valor para soltar eso, como si le costara soltar las palabras mientras el nerviosismo se apoderaba de sus manos, jugando con sus propios dedos y la boca seca.

—Tengo internet en mi casa —soltó finalmente el rubio.

Kinesis pestañeó confundido, procesando lo que el más bajo dijo, no entendía ¿ahora tiene WiFi? ¿Eso qué tiene de serio? Quizás ahora que tiene su propio Internet dejará de ir a verlo, ¿era eso? Ya no necesitaba del suyo, ya no tenía que esperar para poder conectarse, ya no necesitaba de Kinesis.

—Entonces... ¿Eso es bueno cierto? Ya no necesitas venir para ello —susurró Kin, volteando a ver la televisión que esperaba para reproducir algo.

—No, no es eso —negó enseguida Jay, sonrojándose de pronto y bajando la vista a sus pies—. Quiero decir que tenía Internet desde antes, he tenido todo este tiempo la verdad.

Cree entender poco, ¿quiere decir que el rubio no necesitaba de su WiFi entonces? Todo ese tiempo no lo necesitó, ¿por qué seguía robándole entonces? Jay debió notar lo confundido que estaba, extrañado por esa declaración, así que se forzó por seguir hablando.

—El día de la mudanza te vi afuera y bueno, me pareciste lindo —contó el rubio, su voz cortándose al final y el rojo se expandió por todo su rostro, colocó ambas manos sobre sus mejillas, fingiendo que el calor de ellas no existía—. Quería acercarme a ti, pero no sé cómo iniciar una conversación, soy pésimo socializando y pensé que si me presentaba aquí con alguna excusa te me acercarías a hablar en algún momento, así que decidí colgarme de tu internet.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio luego de eso, Jay sintiendo que en cualquier momento le entraría un ataque de ansiedad y Kinesis se sintió un poco más aliviado, porque por su mente pasaron tantas escenas peores, que el rubio no volvería a hablarle, que le tiraría como si fuera basura luego de dejar de serle útil, nada parecido a la situación de ahora. Hasta que repitió en su mente las palabras del rubio y luego estaban los dos rojos hasta las orejas, volteó a ver hacía su jardín, donde recordaba a rubio sentado apoyado contra la reja y soportando el calor del día.

—Pero eres alérgico al sol —comentó Kinesis.

—Detalles.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio y Kinesis miró por un largo rato a Jay, hasta que una risa nerviosa comenzó salir de su boca y con la ansiedad de Jay disminuyendo luego de eso se le permitió reír junto al azabache, comenzando con risas incomodas, y luego simplemente agarrando un ataque de risa, porque eran excusas tontas pero ingeniosas, porque Kinesis estaba tan asustado de que el chico se fuera sólo para que terminara siendo algo tan simple, y porque Jay sabe que está cayendo cada vez más por un idiota, perdido en esa sonrisa.

—Está bien —dijo Kin luego de que sus risas se calmaran, colocándose de pie y sin dejar de sonreír—. Si me das unos minutos para que me dé una ducha, luego podemos ir al cine a ver una película, o quizás quieres hacer otra cosa.

—La película está bien —susurró Jay.

Kinesis no sabía si el sonrojo de sus mejillas seguía siendo por la alergia o era algo que venía con él.

La gata de Kin hizo su aparición y Kinesis tuvo que perseguir un momento a Jay para que deje de abrazarla y se cuide un poco, porque a ese paso no podrá respirar y lo necesita vivo, porque les quedan muchas películas que ver, además que aún debe enseñarle como conectarse al internet de la escuela cuando vuelvan de vacaciones.


End file.
